This application is a submission for the second renewal of the Ruth L. Kirschstein National Research Service Award (NRSA) Institutional Research Training Grant (T32) entitled ?Vascular Surgery Scientist Training Program? (VSSTP). The objective of the VSSTP at Northwestern University Feinberg School of Medicine is to increase the number of vascular surgeon-scientists dedicated to careers in improving the quality of life of patients with vascular disease. The VSSTP was established in 2009 with the goal of training these potential vascular surgeon-scientists interested in pursuing a career dedicated to studying vascular disease? arterial, venous, and lymphatic disorders?by providing a training experience with mentors from a wide range of specialties. Cardiovascular research has historically been heavily focused on heart disease; thus, peripheral vascular disease (PVD) afflicting the arterial, venous, and lymphatic circulations is consistently under- diagnosed, under-treated, and under-studied. The genesis and evolution of the VSSTP has been to change this pattern and provide a focused mentorship experience dedicated to enhancing the study of PVD. The goal of the VSSTP is to recruit two MD/DO trainees per year for two years of training for a total of 10 trainees for this second renewal. Candidates will have at least two years of surgical residency training. The program is arranged around three important constructs: 1) vascular biology research, basic science investigations of the biology of the peripheral vascular system; 2) biomedical engineering investigations, research into developing new devices and mechanisms to treat vascular disease; and 3) clinical outcomes/health services research with respect to vascular surgery and delivery of care. Trainees may select a focused mentored research experience within one of these domains upon which an independent learning plan and contract are established mutually between the trainee and the primary mentor. The clinical outcomes/health services research track provides the opportunity to pursue a Master of Science in Health Services and Outcomes Research degree. An innovative guidance plan to provide mentoring and coaching to the trainees throughout their training and early career is intended to help the trainee find an academic position that supports research to encourage their success and productivity as a young surgeon-scientist. There are 21 dedicated mentors from 10 departments, providing a wide range of possible training experiences to the trainees. Mentors are selected based on their expertise in their chosen fields of research as well as their track record of mentoring. Built into the program is the mechanism to help younger mentors to improve their mentoring skills.